2C-T-4
2C-T-4 or 2,5-dimethoxy-4-(i)-propylthiophenethylamine is a psychedelic phenethylamine of the 2C family. It was presumably first synthesized by Alexander Shulgin, sometimes used as an entheogen. Chemistry 2C-T-4 is the 2-carbon homologue of DOT-4, aka Aleph-4. The full chemical name is 2-[4-(isopropylthio)-2,5-dimethoxyphenylethanamine. The drug has structural and pharmacodynamic properties similar to 2C-T-7 and 2C-T-9. Dosage 2C-T-4 is usually taken orally, and the dosage range is typically 8-20 mg. Effects 2C-T-4 produces psychedelic and entheogenic effects that develop slowly and can last 8-16 hours. Some users have also reported dissociative properties uncharacteristic of other psychedelic phenethylamines. While all users experience virtually no effects for the first hour after ingestion, results vary drastically between individuals and range from hallucination and euphoria to intense sickness and anxiety. Pharmacology The mechanism that produces 2C-T-4’s hallucinogenic and entheogenic effects has not been specifically established, however it is most likely to result from action as a 5-HT2A serotonin receptor agonist in the brain, a mechanism of action shared by all of the hallucinogenic tryptamines and phenethylamines for which the mechanism of action is known. Dangers The toxicity of 2C-T-4 is not well documented. It may be expected that it would act in a manner similar to that of other phenethylamines, especially of the 2C-T family. Other phenethylamine derivatives substituted with an alkylthio group at the 4 position such as 2C-T-7 and 4-MTA are known to act as selective monoamine oxidase A inhibitors, a side effect which can lead to lethal serotonin syndrome when they are combined with stimulant drugs. Most confirmed fatalities involving 2C-T drugs involve their combination with other hard drugs such as alcohol, ecstasy or cocaine. To those already inebriated with alcohol, 2C-T-4 has a dangerous sobering effect that could lead chronically abusive or inexperienced users to drink until lethally poisoned. Based on the known toxicity of other drugs of this family, doses above 20 milligrams of 2C-T-4 may have a high risk of very unpleasant physiological experiences, and at doses of 30 mg or above, death from overdose might occur. Popularity 2C-T-4 is relatively unknown on the black market, but has been sold to a limited extent on the research chemical market. Legality 2C-T-4 is unscheduled and unregulated in the United States, however its close similarity in structure and effects to 2C-T-7 could potentially subject possession and sale of proscaline to prosecution under the Federal Analog Act. This seems to be the tack the federal government is taking in the wake of the DEA's Operation Web Tryp. A series of Court Cases in the US involving the prosecution of several online vendors were commenced in 2004 and resulted in several convictions. Sweden: from May 1st 2007, 2C-T-4 is a controlled substance under the act "Lag (1999:42) om förbud mot vissa hälsofarliga varor". Homologue 2C-T-4 has one homologue, the structural isomer Ψ-2C-T-4 (2,6-dimethoxy-4-(i)-propylthiophenethylamine). This compound was tested by Alexander Shulgin at a dose of 12 mg. At this dosage its duration was very short and it produced few effects, however based on the research into the better characterized compound Ψ-DOM, the potency of Ψ-2C-T-4 is likely to be around 1/3 that of 2C-T-4 itself, so a more effective dosage of Ψ-2C-T-4 might be in the region of 20-60 mg; however high doses such as this might well be associated with toxic side effects, and so extreme caution would be advised. Categorization See also *phenethylamine External links *PiHKAL #41 2C-T-4 Category:Psychedelic phenethylamines